


Pressure Off

by Dystopico



Series: Fire, fire, hot! [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you need to clear your mind is a willing partner and some time away from your usual behaviour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was a prompt I received on my Tumblr page. If you are interested in it, you can check it out, the URL is in my info page!  
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing Pyrrha Nikos was good at, beside fighting, was to hide her emotions to the public. Her gentle temper brought her more than once to the edge of exasperation for she wasn't allowed to show anything but smiles to the public: that caused her frustration to be let out in some other, private ways. From long runs to body-numbing masturbation sessions, all she did in her free time was to free her mind from worries and anxiety, even if for a short time.

Founding in Yang such an open and caring partner reduced a lot the number of her bad days, but the rare times they still appeared they added strength to the already intense sessions in the bedroom.

Slamming the door to the apartment, Pyrrha threw her gym bag on the sofa, almost hitting Yang, and kicked her shoes off. “Hey, what's wrong?” the blonde immediately asked, standing up and looking at the amazon, worried.

“They were there, mocking a really nice guy who was just trying his best,” Pyrrha started while walking back and forth the carpet. “Yeah, he's a little fat, that's why he's there!”

Yang could already tell where Pyrrha's caring nature brought her, but stood still as the redhead kept on moving, her tank top and adherent shorts still on.

“I was nearly done with my routine, so I gave him some advices on how to use some machines, when they started calling him fat ass, trying to hit on me at the same time… I nearly snapped their neck off right on the spot.”

“Yeah, I know you can do it,” Yang said, carefully approaching her fuming partner, “but you showed them how much you can lift, hitting them in their most masculine pride and made them run away, right?”

Pyrrha stopped and looked at Yang, making the blonde wonder if being so close somehow influenced each other's semblance since she could swear she saw some red in the emerald iris.

“I did. But I was so mad I just came home and now, now...” Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, Yang knew what she was going to say: she had been with her long enough to know how she would deal with that amount of accumulated tension, and every time she was more than happy to show her love and trust to such a beautiful person.

“In the bedroom. Now.”

The harsh tone of command, so different from the laughing one she usually used, made Yang gulp instinctively and her heart accelerate as she followed Pyrrha to the large bed.

Slamming the door behind the blonde, Pyrrha then grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, spinning her to land a rough, primal kiss on her lips, already telling her she would be on top. Pyrrha liked to be in either roles, even if Yang tried her best to not be bottom, but she liked to see the blonde blush and squirm under her touches, knowing very well Yang only would allow her, and no one else, to do that. Their love had been physical since the beginning, in that gym, but they both slowly started to appreciate other things.

Pyrrha's bad days were no exception.

Pulling Yang away, Pyrrha licked her own lips as she turned towards the dresser. “Strip,” she commanded while searching for something in the first drawer. Under some of her t-shirts, she grabbed three long, red ribbons she bought just for those occasions in the same store Yang used some time before, along with a black belt-like collar, with a single metal ring in the front of it. A pair of safety shears, she made sure with a quick look, were on top of the bedside cabinet. All the items in her hands, she turned again to find Yang completely naked, her hands behind her back and a faint redness growing on her cheeks.

The blonde knew Pyrrha would never hurt her purposefully, but every time she was in that state of mind Yang had to take the following day off. She loved and trusted her more than anyone else, so when the amazon ordered: “On the bed, face down,” she obliged.

One knee each side of the blonde's ass, Pyrrha grabbed both of Yang's arms and made the blonde grab her own elbows before taking one ribbon in her hands. She let it slide under the crossed arms, the ribbon gently brushing on the bare back of the blonde, before starting to wrap it around the already tense muscles, each end passing over and under the whole length of the forearms multiple times before meeting again in the centre, securing the restrain with a couple of firm, but easy to undo, knots.

“Is it too tight?” Pyrrha asked. Her tone was still harsh, curt, but Yang knew her words meant more than the way she said them. The amazon was still caring for her well-being, no matter how much she wanted to dominate her.

“Not at all.”

“Safeword.”

As Pyrrha gently placed the collar around the blonde's neck, Yang said without hesitations: “Gargantuan.”

“Good.” As soon as Pyrrha finished fixing the collar, she straightened up and smacked Yang's butt, a sharp sound and the blonde's surprised yelp music to the amazon. “Here's how things are gonna be,” she started, laying another hit with her open hand on the other side of the reddening rear, “you are going to entertain me, nothing more nothing less. You are my little plaything for now, so be nice and let me hear you scream, okay?”

“Ye-yes.” The unsure tone changed into another cry as Pyrrha hit her again before massaging the aching cheeks.

“I didn't hear well, can you repeat?”

“Yes!”

Pyrrha leaned forward, ending with her mouth near Yang's ear: “Good girl,” she whispered before moving downwards, laying kisses on the blonde's shoulders while her hands scratched her back, creating wavy red lines and drawing hisses from Yang. Right and left, lingering in the same spot only to leave a hickey, she stopped as she reached Yang's spine to close her teeth on the flesh without actually biting her. Similar to the nails, the teeth left burning lines that were soothed by Pyrrha's tongue.

Satisfied by the already quickened breathing of the blonde, Pyrrha slid her body backwards, her open hands following the sides of the blonde. After leaving a soft kiss on each side of Yang's ass, Pyrrha got off the bed to look at her partner. “Turn around,” she said in a low tone. As Yang obeyed with a little huff, the amazon took her top off, letting it fall on the floor just as the blonde looked at her with fired eyes. Pyrrha, even if she was desiring nothing more than reduce Yang's brain to a puddle of pain and pleasure, took a few seconds to admire the body of her loved one: so toned, so inviting, she often thought how she could have been so blinded by it to initially ignore the wonderful person Yang was.

But she had an itch that she needed to scratch and doing it gently was not in consideration.

Without a word, she went for the lowest drawer in the wardrobe on her right and opened it. Inside, the wide collection of toys Yang brought with her when she started living with Pyrrha and the few the amazon bought for herself, first, and with Yang, later.

“How about...” she thought out loud before her attention was caught by a little, blue sachet. She took it, knowing perfectly well its content, along with a battery-powered magic wand. An evil grin appeared on her face as she turned around, showing Yang her chosen instruments.

The blonde widened her eyes as she saw the combination: “Oh no.”

“Oh yes...” Pyrrha replied, walking towards the end of the bed. “Spread your legs,” she commanded with a smile, her own blood flowing more as she anticipated what was about to happen.

Once Yang followed the instructions, Pyrrha placed the two items between the blonde's legs and grabbed the two unused ribbons. “I think it will be better for both of us,” she explained as she created a running knot in the middle of the red ribbon, “if you can't use your legs. You really make it difficult sometimes.”

“Pyrrha, honey, you know it's not my fault,” Yang tried to explain, her voice failing to hide her concern, but the amazon placed the knot around her ankle before securing it to the bed foot.

“Too bad anyway,” Pyrrha replied while doing the same with the other ankle. After tugging the ribbon to make sure it was tense enough, she looked at the blonde straight into her eyes: “Too tight? Is it pulling too much?”

Yang only had the force to shake her head, knowing that after her last permission to continue her real ordeal would start. She could handle anything Pyrrha could send her way, but every time was a new discovery, a surprise in knowing how wicked and evil, for the good, the amazon could be.

“Good...” Pyrrha took the blue sachet and opened it, letting two metallic balls fall into her hand, the same two Yang had on her the first time they ended their training session with a different type of stretching.

Bringing one to her mouth, Pyrrha started licking and gently sucking it while sending the most lascivious smiles to the blonde. “They still have your flavour, you know?” Her soft laugh followed the blushing of Yang's cheeks, happy to know that dirty talking was still something the brawler appreciated.

Changing once the ball to concentrate her attention on, she then moved forwards and bent, her head hovering over Yang's exposed core. Pyrrha could never get tired of the sweet contrast between the pink, smooth flesh of her outer folds and the bright, intense colour of her inner ones, so inviting to her she had to suppress the instinct to bite her lower lip. Brushing a couple times Yang's slit with her thumb, she managed to make the blonde sigh once before suddenly place one of the wet balls right at her entrance and push it inside, slowly, gently, careful to let her walls have time to adapt and welcome it. After squirming for a moment, the ball fully entered Yang's core, quickly followed by the second one, pushed a little further than just the entrance by Pyrrha's index.

“There we go,” Pyrrha said, gently patting the blonde's heated sex, causing Yang's hips to jerk at the contact. “How long you think you can resist?”

Yang took a deep breath before looking into emerald eyes: “Not long, by the previous experiences.”

Pyrrha chuckled evilly: “Wrong answer.” Moving her hand over Yang's body, the amazon activated her semblance and the balls started moving inside the blonde's core, causing her to moan softly. “You will resist for as much as I ask you to.”

“But-”

“No but.”

The imperative tone made Yang whimper, knowing too well the caring Pyrrha she saw every day was being replaced by a lust-driven one. She loved that version too, but it always made her fear for her own sanity every time Pyrrha confined them both to the bedroom.

“Well, I guess I-” Yang words changed into a choked, scared sound.

“You don't have to guess, you have to obey.” Pyrrha, looking straight into the lilac iris, had moved her other hand forward, moving the metal ring on Yang's collar upwards, forcing the blonde to sit up and blocking her air for a moment. “Is that clear?” she asked, releasing the pressure around Yang's neck.

After a couple of gasps, Yang nodded, her eyes closed to let the sudden tears move away. “Please, warn me before doing that again. You really scared me,” she pleaded.

For just a moment Pyrrha's expression showed concern, the time needed for her to nod and reassure Yang before changing again. “Stay like that,” Pyrrha said, removing her shorts and climbing onto the bed. Standing in front of the blonde with her knees barely bent, she looked down on her, the panting girl waiting for her next order.

“Take my panties off. I know you like to do it.”

Yang's eyes lighted up at the request: she did love to undress her partner, feeling the clothes fall off of her and admire her skin being more and more exposed. Even if her hands could not be used, she extended her head, laying her mouth just above Pyrrha's black panties to land a hungry kiss on the toned, sweaty stomach in front of her. Smiling, she then looked up at Pyrrha, dominantly standing, her arms along her sides and her look demanding obedience. Defying the imposing eyes, Yang looked right at her while her teeth closed on the top border of the panties, allowing her to move her head downwards, but as soon as the underwear started moving down the blonde had to stop. Her moan muffled by the light fabric, she tensed up as Pyrrha, grinning, added a little spin to the balls along with a rather intense vibration.

“Go on.”

Hastily she resumed her slow movements, interrupted two times by her own whimpers, caused by the perfect stimulation on her sweet spots. “P-Pyrrha...” Yang whispered, letting go of the panties as they were halfway through the amazon's thighs.

“You did good.” With agility, Pyrrha finished removing her lower piece of underwear and tossed it behind her. “Now,” she started, placing a hand on the blonde mane, “open your mouth and stick your tongue out.”

Yang did just that, her deep breathing louder, not muffled by her closed lips, and went right for the glistening core, already foretasting the sweetness of it. Her dreams shuttered as she saw Pyrrha straightening her legs, preventing her to land her tongue on her lower lips. “Wha-” she started, tongue still out.

“I said to do that, and nothing else.” Yang's whimper was just the same of a puppy, wanting to do something but not allowed to. “Now, take a deep breath while I explain.”

Lilac eyes widened as Yang prepared herself for not being able to breath for another few seconds.

As Pyrrha flicked her wrist and the collar, once again, moved upwards and cut Yang's breath, she spoke: “Now, you don't deserve to be punished, because you did everything I told you, but you must not to do anything I don't say. So, if you really want to lick me,” she paused to increase the balls' movements, causing Yang to squirm under her, “beg me for it.”

Released, Yang took a couple of deep breaths before gulping down. “Pleashe,” she said, her tongue sticking upwards, “let me lick you.”

“Is this what you want?” Pyrrha asked, moving her free hand between her legs, her fingers brushing the wet folds.

Yang nodded energetically, trying her best to ignore the building pleasure between her legs. “Pleashe, I'm begging ya...”

Pyrrha started moving her fingers in circles, covering them with her sticky juices: “Oh, I don't know if you can. I can take care of myself well enough, while you...” She stopped to move the balls, halting their movements but increasing the vibration.

Yang cried out loud as she tried to close her legs, failing. “Mother of- Pyrrha, I'm-” she managed to say before moaning loudly, her fuse burning at an alarming speed. “Right there, right there!”

“What did I told you?” Pyrrha admonished, reducing drastically the stimulation from the balls. She moved the two fingers between her folds inside of herself and started pumping in and out with strength. “For this, you will just have to watch me while you can't do anything.”

“Please, Pyrrha, I was so close,” Yang begged, tears in her eyes.

“Mmmh, this feels soo good...” the amazon teased, spreading her lower lips to show Yang her arousal. “Too bad you won't get anything from this. Now keep your tongue out.”

Yang whimpered, her breathing frantic as she returned in her position. Her eyes went from the moving hand to Pyrrha's eyes, trying to pity her. She knew perfectly well how little she got from doing that the previous times, but until there was a chance, she would try: “You're sho beautiful,” she said, “sho hot.”

“Oh, is that- hng- flattering I hear?” Pyrrha's breathing was accelerated, her hand was moving as fast as possible, her fingers crooking against her walls to brush just the spot. She usually liked to push her pleasure for a long time, but if needed to she knew how to come, and make come, in a few minutes. Showing herself to Yang while getting off, whether it was to punish her like then or simply to make her worked up, was one of the occasions in which context and muscular memory could get her to orgasm in a very short time.

Yang changed her expression, adding lust to her eyes to let Pyrrha know she was, indeed, trying to get something with her words. “Oh, well,” Pyrrha huffed, her mind already starting to drift off, announcing her climax, “I guess I can leave you this at least.” That said, the vibration returned, not intense as before, but enough to make Yang pant, the blonde thankful to the beautiful woman over her.

“Thank you,” Yang whispered, her abs contracting at the stimulation.

“Don't. Now open wide and not a word.”

Pyrrha kept on moving her fingers in and out of herself, her palm steadily pressed against her clit to add the stimulation she needed. Her other hand occupied to move the balls, she bit her lower lip to control her moaning, knowing too well what effects her lascivious voice had on her partner: when love and caring were all their nights were about, it added that little spice; in days like that, her moans alone could bring Yang to the brim of orgasm.

After a minute, Pyrrha couldn't hold back any more: opening her mouth wide, she let out her repressed moans, taking pauses from them only to take stuttering breaths. After mere seconds her voice stopped and her muscles tensed up as she came: her whole body jerked a couple times as her fingers kept on moving, a short burst of juices came out of her sex and sprayed on Yang's flushed face and into her open mouth. Trying to get a taste of her partner, the blonde licked up any drop near her mouth, savouring the sweetness.

Several seconds of silence later, Pyrrha relaxed and took a deep breath, ending with a satisfied sigh: “I needed that,” she said, taking her fingers out of herself. Looking down, she saw Yang still holding her mouth open, trying her best to get her craved reward. “Here, clean up,” Pyrrha commanded, inserting her middle and ring finger inside the blonde's mouth.

Happier than ever, figuring her time to reach cloud nine would come soon, Yang closed her mouth around the digits, moving her tongue avidly to remove any trace of Pyrrha's nectar from them, humming as Pyrrha increased the vibration slightly.

“Good. But not enough.” Pyrrha abruptly took back her fingers and came down the bed, returning to the drawer.

Starting to feel her abs burning from the held position, Yang let her back hit the mattress, her mouth finally free to express with soft moans and groans her unsatisfying arousal. “Pyrrha, please,” she pleaded, her eyes closed, “I can't stand this torture.”

“What?” Pyrrha asked, giving her back while she trafficked with another toy, “Would you prefer it like this?”

“Oh my f-” Yang's head extended backwards as her words failed her, the combined movement and strong vibration quickly building her orgasm. “Yes! Yes!” she screamed, so relieved for the nearing climax.

“Well, I told you you can't come, so...”

As Yang's back started arching, Pyrrha's wrist flicked again, lowering the intensity of the balls' stimulation.

“I hate you!” Yang screamed while kicking and squirming, her legs trying to get free from the restraints.

“You'll hate me even more,” Pyrrha declared as she stepped inside the harness. Turning around, she removed her sport bra, the last item of her clothing, and called Yang's name. With one eye the blonde looked at her and her heart missed a beat.

The bright red, the golden lines all over it: Pyrrha was slowly jerking off the Neural Sensation Dildo, the one that gave the wearer the same sensations of a real cock, and from her deep breathing it was fully functional. “You...”

“I… am going to play with you one last time, if that's all right with you,” she said, leaning to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer. Yang rolled her eyes, ending with her look away from the redhead. “Yang...” Pyrrha admonished, gently tugging the collar with her semblance.

“Okay, okay! Just, please, after that can you let me come?” Yang pleaded. Her love for Pyrrha was out of question, but she really wished she didn't have to take care of herself after all that.

“If you are good enough, I will. And just to motivate you...” With another subtle movement, the balls vibrated more, but that wasn't what surprised Yang: the magic wand moved and placed its vibrating end right against her core, a message clear enough to the blonde.

Her brain was only a few minutes away from melting.

“What do I have to do?” Yang asked, panting

“Stay like that,” Pyrrha ordered. She returned on the bed and straddled the blonde, her knees on the sides of Yang's chest. “Just to warn you,” she said, gently massaging the soft mounds, “this time I've loaded it.” Yang nodded, mouth open to let out a whispered moan.

“You think you can hold until I've finished?” Pyrrha asked, slowly rocking her hips to rub the dildo between Yang's breasts

“I'll try. Can't guarantee,” the quick answer was

“It will be worth it, trust me.”

As the lubricant hit the toy Pyrrha inhaled sharply, the dildo transmitting the coldness of the liquid to her in a way that was still a little unfamiliar from time to time. “What you think? I made you wet enough?” the amazon asked, rocking her hips to spread the lube over Yang's chest.

“You always do.”

“Flatterer.” Another long moan was drawn from Yang's throat as Pyrrha set the vibration of the balls to the maximum for a few moments. As the blonde's breath returned to a less frantic one, Pyrrha grabbed both breasts and pushed them together, gently squeezing the toy in a soft, slippery grip.

Made sure the blonde still had room for her lungs to expand, Pyrrha started moving her hips back and forth, the toy flooding her mind with pleasure.

“Oh my, Yang. You must try this,” Pyrrha murmured, looking down to the jiggling bosoms, the feeling of softness around the shaft amplified by her recent orgasm. “I think you will be lucky this time.”

“Oh yeah?” Yang teased, holding back her increasing moans, “And since when you have such a short fuse?”

“You're the one who comes always first, blondie, so shut up.”

“Well, this time I guess- You mortherf-!” Yang's words were cut short by another movement of Pyrrha's hand over her crotch, setting the movements of the two balls. “Unfair! Unfair!” Yang shouted as Pyrrha resumed her movements.

“That's right. Scream for me.”

It was such a scene for Pyrrha: Yang, glassy eyes fixated on her face, was moaning louder and louder, using all her stubbornness and pride to hold back the wave of pleasure that was quickly building inside her. The sweat on her face and breasts was showing how much effort was taking her that, how much she was willing to do only to let Pyrrha be happy for a day.

Pyrrha increased her speed, the slick liquid allowing her to go faster without many concerns about friction bruises that could appear. Not that in that position could be seen by many people, but they were always unpleasant, especially if they were rug burns.

“Yang!” the amazon cried, her mouth open to make her pant deeply as another orgasm quickly approached. She didn't knew how fast she was going to come when she wore the dildo, but it was far less than she hoped. “Here it comes!” she exclaimed, and gave the last few thrusts into Yang's breasts.

With a long moan, Pyrrha came for the second time, activating the peculiarity of the dildo: a rather thick and white substance exited form the tip of it, recreating perfectly a male ejaculation. Still moving, but slower, about ten, short squirts of liquid went over Yang's face and chest, much to the blonde's fun. She kept her mouth open, but only a minimum part of the sweet liquid reached her lips, ending for the most part on her cheeks and chin. It was a nice touch the sweet flavour: the version with the exact same taste of real cum was not something the couple liked when they tried.

Exhausted, with the mind in a temporary blackout, Pyrrha let herself fall beside Yang, breathing deeply.

“P-Pyrrha, I don-don't want to push you, honey, bu-but...”

The blonde's stuttering words made the amazon open her eyes: in front of her a rather messy Yang, with spots of white on her face, was begging her to let her finish what has been started.

“Yeah, I guess you deserve it. Just wait a second.” Getting up on unstable legs, Pyrrha removed the knots around Yang's ankles as fast as she could before telling the blonde to move on her side. With a few, rapid motions, the binding on Yang's arms was undone, letting the blonde carefully move her arms again.

“Something hurts?” Pyrrha asked, concerned, as she stepped out of the harness.

“Yeah, my fucking crotch!”

The amazon laughed as she leant to kiss Yang. “Alright, alright,” she said, going between the blonde's legs. “A promise is a promise.”

Pyrrha took the vibrator and placed it on top of Yang's slit as the blonde bend her legs and grasped the bedsheets, ready for the grand finale.

Without warning, Pyrrha turned on the vibrator at the most powerful setting, pressing it hard against Yang's clit while the balls began to move and vibrate with unexpected strength.

Yang's voice seemed to break as uncontrollable moans were all she could articulate. Her mind tried to give an explanation to all the sensations she was feeling, from the pleasure to the relief, from the love for the person between her legs to the hate for the same person when she was mean to her, but it shut down pretty quickly.

In a matter of seconds, Yang's pitch increased and her back arched until she finally came. The built tension, the constant edging from Pyrrha increased the strength of her orgasm several times compared to a normal one, causing the blonde to quiver for long, even after Pyrrha removed the vibrator and slowly moved the balls inside of her. Yang's muscles tensed and relaxed several times, leaving her breathless and numb, in both her body and mind.

As Yang finally laid on her side, motionless over the small, wet spot that she created on the bedsheets, Pyrrha stood up, looking with a smile at the blonde. Walking to the dresser one final time, she grabbed a clean towel before crawling back to Yang, gently hugging her from behind. The heat from the blonde's body was reassuring her, but that task was hers to carry out: “Hey, everything okay?” she whispered as she lightly brushed the towel on the glistening body, removing as much sweat as she could.

“Mmmh.”

“Good. Want to take a bath?”

“Later. Stay here and hug me,” Yang asked with coarse voice

“Of course. All the time you want.”

Laying as much as she could against Yang's body, Pyrrha held her close, letting the blonde feel her presence with gentle caresses and soft kisses on her shoulders.

Long minutes passed before Yang moved, turning to face her partner: “Are you feeling better now?”

Pyrrha blushed a little before answering: “Definitely. How did I ended up with such an understanding person?” she asked before quickly wiping away the white still on Yang's face.

“Shush. For me it's a pleasure...”

Pyrrha laughed at the tone of the last word, the pun from the blonde too much to resist. “Yeah, I figured that out a while ago.”

Yang sighed, a wide smile on her face. She leant and kissed Pyrrha, and the amazon kissed her back. They didn't need to say anything else: they were glad each other was there in that moment, comforting each other with something as simple as looking into each other's eyes.

“I love you,” Yang whispered.

“I love you too,” Pyrrha replied, moving closer, “but we really need to take a bath, sooner or later.”

“I know, but for now...” Yang tiredly wrapped her arm around Pyrrha's shoulder, pulling her closer, “Just stay here, would you?”

“Told you, for as long as you want,” Pyrrha answered, sighing happily.


End file.
